


Будет утро.

by C_z



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Стихи!Написано в августе 2013 на ДженГет фест на заявку: "Двалин|(/)Дис. Один потерял лучшего друга и Короля, вторая - всю семью. Находить утешение в разговорах и воспоминаниях. Постепенно вечерние посиделки перерастают во что-то большее."





	Будет утро.

**Author's Note:**

> Стихи!   
> Написано в августе 2013 на ДженГет фест на заявку: "Двалин|(/)Дис. Один потерял лучшего друга и Короля, вторая - всю семью. Находить утешение в разговорах и воспоминаниях. Постепенно вечерние посиделки перерастают во что-то большее."

***  
Тишина поселяется в этом доме,  
И она окончательна, как и смерть.  
Не вернутся сюда молодые гномы  
И не будут тут больше ни пить, ни петь.  
Дис, седая почти что на половину,  
Постарела вчера на полсотни лет.  
Губы сжатые в ниточку. Держит спину,  
Но в глазах её жизни в помине нет.  
Не жена уж давно, но с вчерашней вестью  
И не мать уже более, не сестра,  
Дис усядется на пол, затянет песню  
И заплачет, негромко, но до утра.  
***  
Ты дошёл, старый воин. Твоя победа  
При тебе, но какой же далась ценой!  
Если ты бы заранее то проведал,  
Короля не пустил бы ты, стал стеной.  
Ты же знаешь, что он теперь встретит деда,  
Их в чертогах Махала ждёт вечный пир,  
Отчего проклинал ты свою победу,  
И неделю потом, не трезвея, пил?  
Ты привёз теперь сам своему народу  
Эту весть, только скорби в ней через край:  
Собирайтесь домой, Эребор свободен  
От дракона. Но править там будет Даин.  
***  
Далеко до утра, да и нет в нем толку -  
Суета, только жизни в ней ни не грош.  
Руки больше не держат канву, иголку,  
А не то чтобы миску, горшок и нож.  
Дис похожа на тень или призрак бледный,  
И два месяца не покидала дом.  
Всё сидит на полу, обхватив колени,  
Тихо плачет и дышит с большим трудом.  
Он приходит однажды, сломав порядок  
Одиночества в доме. Дрожит свеча.  
Осторожно садится с ней на пол рядом,  
И вдвоем до рассвета они молчат.  
***  
Караван поселенцев ушёл с рассветом,  
Пусть дорога им будет теперь легка.  
Вслед любым холодам наступает лето,  
Только ты не простишь себя, дурака.  
Эребор отвоеван, его заполнит  
Гулкий молота стук, звонкий стук кайла.  
Только как бы заставить себя не помнить,  
Что в уплату судьба у них забрала.  
Здесь у гномов веселье с налетом скорби,  
У него - только шрамы всю ночь болят.  
Он идёт к той, что будет с ним вместе помнить,  
До конца будет помнить их короля.  
***  
Догорает свеча, близок час рассвета  
Тишина, два дыхания в разный ритм.  
Дис не держит осанку - нет сил на это -  
Только смотрит на гостя. "Заговорит?  
Прогоню". Но молчание не нарушит  
Тот, кто горе её знает лучше всех.  
А свеча догорает, а слёзы душат,  
Прорываются через плотину век.  
Не сдержалась. Нельзя же держаться вечно.  
Дис рыдает в свой мокрый насквозь рукав.  
Двалин вдруг обнимает её за плечи,  
И она затихает в его руках.  
***  
Догорела свеча. Прислонившись к стенке  
Гном глядит в пустоту: не видать ни зги.  
Дис заснула, к себе подтянув коленки.  
Пусть увидит во сне своих дорогих.  
Двалин помнит принцессу веселой, нежной,  
А не плачущей тенью в глухой ночи  
Пусть для них никогда мир не будет прежним,  
Жизнь не кончилась, как о том не кричи.  
Для того и бывает рассвет над миром,  
Чтобы снова вставать, открывать глаза.  
Двалин помнит принцессу живой и милой  
Ему нужно об этом ей рассказать.  
***  
Он приходит опять, и назавтра тоже,  
И неделю уже, каждый день подряд.  
Пахнет сталью и влажной, но пыльной кожей,  
Новых свечек принёс, что сейчас горят.  
Обнимает так нежно и осторожно,  
Словно держит в ладонях живой цветок.  
И не кормит сочувствием или ложью  
Про нелепое, призрачное "потом".  
За неделю он Дис не сказал ни слова,  
Но уже приучил засыпать к утру  
У себя на руках, просыпаться снова,  
Есть и пить, и ножа не ронять из рук.  
***  
После долгого дня бесконечных сборов -  
Завтра третий уйдёт караван уже -  
На вояку всегда нападают боли,  
И от ран, и от рваной дыры в душе.  
И единственный способ держаться, выжить,  
Не согнуться под грузом своих утрат -  
С нею рядом сидеть, каждый раз всё ближе,  
И, прощаясь, её обнимать с утра.  
Пусть он раньше не верил, что боль потери  
Притупится, лишь было б с кем разделить,  
Каждый вечер её открывая двери,  
Двалин чувствует - меньше уже болит.  
***  
Дис встает и идёт за водой на кухню,  
Отражение в зеркале ловит взгляд.  
"Неужели я стала совсем старухой?"  
Удивляется вслух. "Неужели я?"  
И берёт в руки гребень, потом заколки,  
Умывается, платье идёт менять,  
Снова смотрится в зеркало. "Не настолько"  
Не сестра никому, никому не мать.  
Шесть шагов до двери, открывает двери,  
И от света отшатывается назад.  
Даже если ей не во что больше верить,  
Будет утро, и нужно открыть глаза.


End file.
